Bloon
Bloon is a member on Sploder. He has 3 Contest Winners and over 22,000 views. He earned a lot of respect and is now at Level 250. He is not one of the Sploder Staff, but he is a popular game maker. Bloon has over 1000 5-star favs and has 111 favorites. He also joined the forums but doesn't post often. He tends to visit the MS rather than the forums. Who is He? Bloon has an interest between making his own games and the Bloon games. Sploder was his best choice of creating his own games. After 2 months later, his skill of using the Physics Puzzle Game Maker ws improved. He was notable of his epic games , which all of them have numerous views and won a contest during the Feb and Mar of 2013. He is bested by alot of friends due to his epic games, who often chat with him. But due to his views lowering down, his chance of contributing on Sploder was decreased. As of May 24th, 2013, he started contributed on Sploder and attempt to make 4 HUGE game projects. Other Stats *He created 5 groups and has joined 124 groups, thus having 129 Group Memberships. *He has recieved 202 Awards and created 9 Collections. *Bloon has big ambitions as described by bob123f on Sploder. They are: Able to friend himself, get one of his games featured/reviewed etc. Techniques *Bloon has learned some Sploder cheats like making his avatar black or sending awards to himself. **However, there are a lot more cheats that he haven't discovered, like friending himself. Major Projects As of May 24th, 2013, Bloon started two game projects, as noted on his userpage. The first one is Boss World 2 (actually the 3rd game in the Epic Bosses series) and the second one is unknown yet. However, it is mentioned as the "Mystery Projex". Also the day that he started those projects was the day that he contributed even more. Also, it is revealed that he doesn't care about Platinum Awards during that day. Also, some days later, 2 more projects are added. The major projects are: #Boss World 2, which half of the game is already released as Boss World Part 1 #Bloons Super Monkey 2, which was formerly named "The Mystery Projex", Demo released #SAS: Zombie Assault, based off of Ninja Kiwi's famous game series, might be cancelled #The Quest for the Diamond, 2 levels out of 9 done, also having a group based on it. And, as he mentioned it in this forum page, Awesome Weapons and Plants vs. Zombies Adventures were part of his projects, not major ones though. Bloons Super Monkey 2 is now his main project and is currently in process. Bio Description As you know my name, I'm a big fan to the Bloons series. Hi! First I'm trying to make a game and found this site. And by the way, I'll never 'XPLAIN how to get a BLACKVATAR. Bwahahaha ❒ ✰ You can call me Red Bloony :P Hobbies I'm a stalker, no really Accomplishments: - 40,000 Views (Half Done, last task was 20,000 views) - 2,000 Votes (75% Done, last task was 1,000 votes) - 250 Awards (78% Done) - 1,000 Friends (75%) Favorite Sports My favourites sports are Soccer, Running! I have 4 HUGE upcoming projects, they are: Boss World 2, Bloons Super Monkey 2, SAS: Zombie Assault (SAS: ZA might be cancelled and replaced with BSM Battles) and the Quest for the Diamond. Favorite Games Sploder, BTD4 and better BTD versions, Angry Birds, PVZ, Popcap Games, Cut the Rope, Fruit Ninja, Jetpack Joyride, Temple Run, Subway Surf, the SHIFT series Favorite Movies Regular Show, Adventure Time, The Garifeld Show, Ninjago, Angry Birds Toons, too much?!?! And do you like The Amazing Race 75592x as much as Ben 10: Omniverse? Favorite Bands PSY. Seriously, I don't like that much bands, but I love musical stuffs (and music). BTW, join mah group: http://www.sploder.com/games/groups/mjuurkex/bloons-group/ Whom I Respect My family and friends and too much to tell, Geoff, Scep., Matt, All Mods, Reviewers and Editors. Whom I Hate (located in Whom I Respect) People are rude to me, people who vote my games 1 star (hate 'em with a passion), Kittysocks, Stevekitty, Brookelara Trivia *Bloon seems to level up quickly during his join date, but his level up speed decrease as time passes by. *Bloon uses alot of Profanity during when he joined, but 'respect is much better' as he knows. *Some of Bloon's stuff and games are related to the Bloons series and the creator of the Bloons series (Ninjakiwi) (i.e. His Rover graphic has a NinjaKiwi Awesome Points logo on it) *Bloon now seems to visit the forums everytime 10-60 seconds after he logged in. *He is shown to making good platformer graphics, perfect avatar replicas and epic Bloons graphics. *His group icons look cooler than other group's icons. He is also one of the few people on Sploder to discover an Golden Emblem Group Icon glitch. Category:Members